starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Adriasor Steelletor
Early Life and Family Adriasor Steelletor was borned on Cato Neimoidia excaclty 40 years Before the Battle of Yavin.He was raised by a rich family with word on the political scene of Neimoidia.He was one of the small number of Neimoidians not to be sent on the cages at the age of 6 and seperate from his parents for all of his childhood.He spent most of his school years on Cato Neimoidia on Finance and Law of Economics school. His father Reson Steelletor was Trade Baron for the Trade Federation until the early years of the Clone Wars Crisis.He was an expert on foreign affairs and held tight relations with the Dofines the Gunrays and the Viceroy himself.Even though he was fond of them all decided to resign from his post on 24 BBY seeing where the Trade Federation was heading,in joining a CIS that would lead the galaxy to Civil War.He even though departed as a friend and kept his good relations especially with the Dofines. Steelletor's mother Make was President on the Women Union for Buissness Affairs on Cato Neimoidia(WUBACN) a union which head as its goal to control new buisnesses opening inside the system and since the males loving the trade were attached to the T.F. the women decided to control the interior.She was also against the war but never stated that publically and resigned her post when her husband done the same. Education and Studies After he made sure his parents wouldnt want to be part of that war coming young Adriasor asked them if he could go to Moorja and study Economics and Finance there.He was given permission to do that and his parents resigned their posts and followed their son on Moorja were the stayed for 7 years until 17ABY when they returned to the Under Imperial Control system. He went to the Lycium at first at the ageo of 16 and graduated with a mark 19,6 out of 20.Almost perfect and record grade for a student. Steelletor joined the Private Moorja Uni for Economics-Macroeconomics&Finance and finished his studies in 4 years time.He learned the field having to do with this perfectly and after his graduation returned with his parents on Cato Neimoidia. He then and until 4BBY decided to work on his studies.He wrote 4 books about macroeconomics and 3 books about political subjcets..On 2 BBY Adriasor was appointed head of the Macroeconomics department of the Moff Office on the planet but he never liked the Imperial Control on his home system and decided to help the Rebellion on 2BBY when it was established. Serving the Rebellion When the Allience to Restore the Republic officially started operating Adriasor was one of the few Neimoidians giving part of their great wealth to help the R.A.It was accounted he gave about 10,000,000 credits for various R.A. needs but never wanted his name to be public. Following his request and after the end of the war very few people and only in the high levels of the R.A. knew about his role and work as a economical donator to the R.A. during the Civil War. After Civil War On 4ABY and after the Civil War was over Steelletor kept his activity quite and never aimed in making his involvement in the Rebellion highly public knew. When the Virus Brain Rot Type C emerged the NR appointed him as Interim Ruler responsible for moving day to day operations within the system during its time on quarantine. He managed to restore good relations with the Dofines and met a new leader of a family Lork Durd.Durds where one of the first families to siege power after the Empire years and Adriasor knew if he wanted to do something big in his political career he would have to held close relations with Lork. On 13ABY Durd and Steelletor met in a highly unknown and top secret location and disgussed the possible formation of a new goverment body to rule the system in the beggining like a caretaker and in the future as a permanent goverment. Role in NRC establishment Adriasor was the one to acept this deal and in terms of good relations he resigned his post as Interim Ruler under the N.R. and lead the system in elections for a new goverment body.In the elections that followed Steelletor supported the idea for a comittee that would rule the planet for 5 years and then resign as the things were already bad with the virus on the planet making it under quarantine for 7 years now. He finnally along with Durd managed to establish the later know N.R.C.and kept a dark role in the events.His position was not official in the NRC but always had his influence over Durd bu without making him look stupid.After the N.R.C. declared itself Permanent High Rulling Council of the Trade Monarchy and the Trade Federation came alive Steelletor knew it was the time for the Trade Monarch Durd to give him a position for his help in the establishment of the N.R.C Head of the Goverment in the Federation of the Allied Systems Personality and Traits Steelletor is rather optimistic for a Neimoidian and helds much respect between his home system.He also has a very strong speech abilities and he is able to speak Pak Pak,Galactic Basic,Galactic High,Geonosian,Mon Calamarian,Maalastarian. He loves to have the backstage role but when he took the position of Senator knew it was his chance to make himself a part of the galactic history. Appearence Adriasor is very tall as all of his species are and spends much time working on his appearence.He has a delicate appearence and the Santhe House clothes made especially for the Senator give him a taste a whole different than the old Neimoidian stylish attitude. Category:Neimoidians Category:StefanTheGreat Characters